the_tick_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Tick
The Tick is a fictional superhero, and the lead character of The Tick (animated series). Biography Nothing is known about Tick's life before he attended the superhero tryouts which determined his protective territory, The City. Tick is an extremely eager hero, often reeling when unable to assist the fight against crime. He goes on both morning and night patrols to search for crime. But he is also a very kind and thoughtful individual, always concerned with the safety of those around him. Although, he is exceptionally oblivious, sometimes not realizing when those such as Arthur are in danger. He also shows compassion for animals, such as refusing to kill a kitten while undercover, sacrificing his cover. And rescuing Speak, a capybara he believed to be a stray dog. He is also prone to sharing confusing speeches with others, who usually shrug off their ludicrous content. Another example of Tick's odd word choice is battle cry, "Spoon!", which he devised in the episode The Tick vs. Arthur's Bank Account. His favorite food is bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches, which he eats in many episodes. Tick is very innocent and childlike, with Arthur playing a somewhat parental role in his life. He believed that Santa Claus was real until informed otherwise by Die Fledermaus (although Santa was revealed to be real by the end of the episode). Abilities *'Public Speaking': he has no reservations about pouring out his heart and soul into public, allegorical speeches. Powers *'Nigh-Invulnerability': he is able to withstand such blows as falling several stories onto concrete and being punched into space with little-to-no damage. *'Super-Strength': he is strong enough to open the jaws of a Tyranosaurus Rex (or rather a Dinosaur Neil). **'Enhanced Jumping': due to his extremely muscular legs, Tick can jump across alleyways from rooftop to rooftop. Weaknesses *'Low Intellect': while strong, Tick's brain is "the size of a cherry pit", causing him to do little more than fight with his fists. *'Compassion': while it may attract his allies, his compassion can be his downfall when dealing with a villain suck as Brainchild, who is a child. Appearances *Season 1 **01 The Tick vs. The Idea Men **02 The Tick vs. Chairface Chippendale **03 The Tick vs. Dinosaur Neil **04 The Tick vs. Mr. Mental **05 The Tick vs. The Breadmaster **06 The Tick vs. El Seed **07 The Tick vs. The Tick **08 The Tick vs. The Uncommon Cold **09 The Tick vs. Brainchild **10 The Tick vs. Pineapple Pokopo **11 The Tick vs. The Mole Men **12 The Tick vs. Proto-Clown **13 The Tick vs. Arthur's Bank Account *Season 2 **01 Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love **02 Alone Together **03 Armless but Not Harmless **04 Coach Fussell's Lament **05 Leonardo da Vinci and his Fightin' Genius Time Commandos! **06 Bloomsday **07 Evil Sits Down for a Moment **08 Heroes **09 Ants in Pants! **10 The Tick Loves Santa! **11 Tick vs. The Big Nothing **12 Tick vs. Reno, Nevada **13 Grandpa Wore Tights *Season 3 **01 That Mustache Feeling **02 Tick vs. Dot and Neil's Wedding **03 Sidekicks Don't Kiss **04 Tick vs. Arthur **05 Devil in Diapers **06 Tick vs. Filth **07 Tick vs. Europe **08 Tick vs. Science **09 Tick vs. Prehistory **10 Tick vs. Education Trivia *In Ben Edlund's comic book, Tick was more violent and foul-mouthed. *He has a deep fondness for bacon-lettuce-tomato sandwiches. Gallery tick man!.png|Man! tick2.JPG|My melon! tick3.JPG tick4.JPG|Milk mustache tick5.JPG|Slurp! vsdinosaurneil.jpg tick6.png tick9.png tickinbread.JPG|Ooh, the rapture of the bread. vsideamen.JPG ticktakesadive.png ticktinglingforfun.JPG|-And tingling for fun! tickandideamen.png tickstraw.png tickandpeterlorreguy.JPG monstertickvsrobot.png tickdoeslaundry.png|Superheroes aren't all that different from us tickjuicebox.png talkshowsegment.png tickdeathmachine.png ticksoup.png spoon.png spoon!.png|SPOOOOON!!! sickarthur.png Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Wildlife-based superheroes